The Black Rose
by Nerd Slut
Summary: To sum it all up, there is a boy who comes to school who looks a lot like Harry but he is in fact a year older than him. Who could he be and what is with his attitude? Bad Summary R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his little friends. I wish, I wish, I was a fish. Wow that didn't come out right. Oh well. On with the fic. (Changes into little chibi person and runs around with little Lenis Letum flag.)  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Draco looked for his cronies as he stood by the door to the compartment he had chosen. Draco had a plan that he wanted to get started once at Hogwarts. He had even drawn up his evil plans. His eyes wandered over the quick sketches when he heard footsteps. Draco looked up only to see Harry Potter. There was something strange about the raven-haired youth, but Draco couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
He was much taller and his eyes weren't the bright green they always were, Draco decided after looking him over. They had turned hazel. His hair was in its usual untidy scrawl but his scar was missing, this was not shocking. He could have used a glamour charm to hide his scar and change his eye color but the height issue was another matter. He, last year they had been about the same height, had grown almost a full foot taller than Draco. The hazel eyes stared down in the icy eyes of Draco.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Draco spat as the Harry stared at him unsure of the tone being taken with him. He smiled and held out his hand to shake Draco's. "What's that for?"  
  
"God, have your parents taught you nothing? It's a handshake, Draco, and what's with calling me 'Potter'?" The young man asked. "Is that some kind of code word that you never mentioned?"  
  
"Who are you?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's me. The best friend you ever had. Come on you said that we would always be friends." He laughed.  
  
"Arc." Draco breathed. In half a seconds time Draco cast his arms around the tall young man.  
  
"Draco, has it really been that long?" He asked. He wasn't fazed by the sudden display of emotion in fact he wrapped his arms around Draco and hugged him back. "God, you must be starved for attention if you're giving me hugs." He laughed, as they pulled apart. Draco's cheeks flashed a light pink but the color disappeared before the other young man noticed.  
  
"So how did you like it in France?"  
  
"How would you like to have to learn a new language when you're in a new country by yourself, not only that, you don't know anyone either." There was a pause as Draco thought about it. "It was interesting to say the least." The look alike Harry laughed. "So what's it like at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Boring. Nothing ever really happens around here."  
  
"Oh some how I doubt that. Now who is this Potter and why do you hate him so?" They sat themselves down in the compartment.  
  
"He's just some guy that thinks he owns the school. He's just this goody two shoes idiot, he takes after the old fool in charge of Hogwarts." Draco mumbled as the other man smiled.  
  
"From all the letters you've sent me it sounds like you're the one who thinks he's in charge of the whole damn school. Well, don't worry I'll be rectifying that before too long. I'll run the school and you can be my lackey."  
  
"I am no one's lackey. Never have been never will be."  
  
"Oh?" The raven-haired boy cooed. "What about you following me around when we were just a couple of tykes. I could have sworn you were my lackey at that time."  
  
"Oh please. I was young and stupid." Draco laughed.  
  
"Haven't changed much have you?" He joked as he put his arm around Draco. Draco blushed again before laughing off the comment. Crabbe and Goyle entered the compartment and were immediately introduced to 'Arc'. The two young men dropped the conversation of yester-year and they were immersed in the 'ambitious' plans of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Once at the school 'Arc', as Draco so lovingly called him, was put in the boats with the first years. He didn't mind, in fact, he rather enjoyed the stupid children. They said some of the dumbest things he's ever heard, it only made him laugh harder when they assumed that he was a first year. When asked the question his response was, 'Do I look like a coddled infant?' Before long an old woman, by the name of McGonagall, was eyeing him uneasily.  
  
"You must be the transfer for Beauxbatons." She said rather dryly. He smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"That I am Professor." He replied in a mock cheerfulness that would have made 'My Little Ponies' look relatively dark.  
  
She raised a stern eyebrow and headed through some doors. She beckoned everyone to follow so they did. She led them out into, what had to be, the Great Hall. There were four different tables. Most people were hardly paying any attention as they walked out onto the stage. Most of the first years were stunned to see the staff table floating up above them.  
  
McGonagall placed a ragged hat on a chair. As soon as she stepped offstage the hat began to sing. It was slightly amusing at first but 'Arc' was not one with a very long attention span. He found himself gazing longingly at the Slytherin table. Draco was smiling up at him while some girl with a pug-like face was busy yipping away at him. He waved to Draco so that no one else would notice.  
  
His eyes then drifted to the other tables. The tables labeled Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw didn't seem to have too much to look at, so he didn't waste his time. Instead his hazel eyes flew to the Gryffindor table. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. A young man sitting at the table looked just like him. Well, maybe not exactly like him. 'Arc' considered himself much more attractive but this boy was almost there. He had the same black hair and the same facial and body structure. It was downright scary but there was something different. His eyes were so green, to say that they were emeralds would put them to shame. 'Arc' wasn't sure but he thought the young man was looking back at him.  
  
He was! The young man looked right at him and then leaned over to talk to the red headed man next to him and then he said something to the girl with brown hair on the other side of him. Then all three looked at him. He found all of this very amusing. What was even more amusing, to him at least, was that the entire Gryffindor table was eyeballing him. He smiled to himself before pulling at his eyes and making a face at the table. Most of the students that were looking up at him were shocked; others glared back at him in a vain attempt to get him to stop. Two young redheaded men caught his attention. They were actually making faces back at him. He laughed to himself and thought of a particularly funny face.  
  
He performed the face by pushing his cheeks together with his hands, sticking out his tongue, and crossing his eyes. He could hear the young men laughing at him. He laughed at himself as well. He suddenly heard an 'ahem' from somewhere and there was a foot tapping impatiently. He uncrossed his eyes and looked right into the face of his new Transfiguration Professor. She looked most displeased with his behavior. He smiled sheepishly at her. He looked behind her and saw the entire school staring at him. Some were shaking with suppressed laughter, while others were rolling their eyes, and the rest were confused as all hell at what had just happened.  
  
"Well, if someone would get this bloody thing started I wouldn't have to stand up here and entertain you students." He stated quite plainly. He saw the Professor's face grow red with anger. He knew what was about to come. But it never did. Instead, she walked off stage and looked to Snape, the potions master, and shook her head as if to say 'you had better take care of this'.  
  
With that out of the way, she began calling the first year's names. They went through the list well enough until he was the only one on the stage. He smiled and saw a few people snicker at him. He stuck out his tongue at the few and waved to a pretty girl with dark hair at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
There were deep intakes of breaths from all areas of the room. The boy looked more than slightly surprised with the outbreak of gasps. They were all freaking out about his name? Why? One little word had caused all the commotion.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Geez I'm evil! Review and I'll think about updating! 


	2. The Snapes

Ok! Here's the update.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends. I do own Arc he is mine!  
  
Chapter Two: The Snapes  
  
"Snape, Arcturus!" McGonagall shouted. The outbursts of gasps caught Arc off guard. He stood in front of the entire school and looked around. He waited until everything grew quiet before breaking out into a huge smile.  
  
"I'm guessing you've all heard of me?" Arc asked. He noticed the twins snickering at him. He heard a faint mumble come from the red headed boy that sat next to the raven-haired boy. It sounded like he said 'Oh God, not another Snape!' Arc chuckled with the comment. "So do I get to try on that hat or do I get to stand up here like a moron?" He allowed the transfiguration professor to put the hat on his head. It was no surprise to him when the hat called 'Slytherin!'  
  
Draco had the biggest smile Arc had ever seen on his face. He strode over to the table making sure to keep all attention on him. He clapped Draco on the back before seating himself next to the young fair-haired man. Arc glanced around the table and was quickly introduced to Draco's friends. Dumbledore stood up in front of the entire school and went over a few things that didn't seem to hold Arc's interest for very long. Instead, Arc found himself looking over at the Gryffindor table at the young man with black hair. Draco noticed and smiled.  
  
"You wanted to know who Potter was? That's him."  
  
"Potter huh? He doesn't seem like anything too special." The pug- faced girl laughed at the comment. Arc looked at her.  
  
"He's not. He's just so high and mighty just because he's one of Dumbledore's favorites. He thinks he can break any rules. When he was a first year he became seeker of the Gryffindor team."  
  
"In his first year? He must be really good then."  
  
"No, he's nothing special. He just gets treated different because he's the boy who lived." The girl, Blaise, said. Arc found himself watching the Harry's movements closely.  
  
"The boy who lived huh? I guess I was never one to really pay much attention to that kind of thing." There was a pause everyone stared at him as if he had something so unbelievable.  
  
"You just never paid attention?" Draco asked. Arc's eyes drifted to the girl sitting next to Harry. Arc found her fairly interesting.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Who's who?" Draco asked. Arc pointed at the girl. "Granger. She thinks she's so damn smart. Mudblood. The red head is Weasley. He's a muggle lover just like his dad. It's hard to believe he's a pureblood." The food appeared on the plates. As they ate Draco went over whom everyone was. Arc nodded but didn't say much to the others. When the food disappeared Arc found himself being directed down to the dungeons. He felt a nice warmth take over him. He went up to the sixth year's room and fell into his bed. He glanced around to see four other young men in his room. He didn't really bother to pay much attention to their conversation. He slipped into his donut pajamas and crawled under the covers.  
  
Around midnight Arc woke. He stared out one of the windows and saw the clear moon shining through. He smiled and climbed out of his bed and made his way to the common room.  
  
Draco slept soundly his dreams allowing only a certain someone to permeate them. Draco moaned slightly. A pair of hazel eyes flashed in the darkness. Arc appeared by the blonde's bed and smiled gently as he sat down. The movement of the mattress didn't disturb Draco. Arc leaned over and gently ran his fingers through his younger friend's hair. With that simple touch the grey eyes flew open. Arc smiled lovingly at Draco.  
  
"Arc." Draco whispered. Arc raised his finger to Draco's lips and silenced the youth.  
  
Arc soon found that his father wasn't well liked by the rest of the school. In fact his father was lovingly referred to as the greasy haired git. Arc was not amused when he heard this but he shook it off. Unlike many Slytherins he found himself taking arithmecy instead of divination. He also found out that the girl called Granger was in his class. He could tell almost immediately that she had been put into the wrong house. She sat in the front row and already had her book out and was studying it. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Arc." He said charismatically offering his hand to her. She shook it.  
  
"Hermione." She stated stiffly before going back to her book. Arc frowned slightly. He watched her read. She quickly grew agitated with him staring at her. "Can I help you with something?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just transferred here and I'm afraid that I haven't met very many people yet but I noticed you when I was standing up on the stage."  
  
"No, the ones you noticed were Fred and George."  
  
"The red heads?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "Well, who wouldn't notice them? But I saw you and I could tell that you were someone that I could get along with."  
  
"Are you trying to ask me out?"  
  
"Is it working?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then, I'm not. I was just trying to talk to you. I thought you looked interesting, but I guess I was wrong." Arc said as he stood up. He noticed a slight blush cross her cheeks. It was out of embarrassment and anger. "Sorry to waste your time."  
  
"What did you say?" She huffed. Arc stopped and smiled to himself. He had found the nerve. Now all he had to do was gently touch it anytime something didn't go his way.  
  
"I said I was sorry that I wasted your time." He replied smoothly. He saw Hermione's jaw tighten with his mock ignorance. He waited for her to yell at him but to his surprise that moment never came.  
  
"If you ask me you should most definitely transfer out of here." She said serenely. Arc raised his eyebrow and frowned at the girl.  
  
"Oh?" He asked. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at him.  
  
"This isn't a class for jokers. I would only recommend you staying if you plan to study hard and not mess around like you are now. Normally, I would be happy to talk to anyone but you're not the kind of person I find interesting." She said. She had taken the knife, stabbed Arc in the heart with it, and twisted it around. He grabbed the imaginary wound and made a hurt face.  
  
"Ow. That hurt." He said. He was amused with her rejection. "That's what I'm talking about. I knew you were interesting; it only took a bit of prying. I was sure it would take me much longer to get you to open up to me." He said shooting a smile at her. Hermione flushed with anger. She hadn't meant to play into his hands like that.  
  
"Oh shut up." She growled. Arc sat down next to her and didn't say another word. Hermione couldn't figure out why. She decided that the young man was annoying but he was also a huge puzzle. She liked puzzles. He seemed like an incredibly complex one and she wanted to be the one to break him.  
  
After arithmecy, Hermione and Arc stood by the door talking as the other students left to their next classes. It turned out that Arc was not such a bad guy after all. Hermione knew she was going to have a hell of a time telling Ron and Harry this. She could hear the red head's voice now. 'Not SO bad?' The youngest Weasley boy would shout. Hermione thought about not telling him at all but somehow that seemed out of the question.  
  
"Hermione?" Arc asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. She jumped slightly but smiled at him. "You ok?" He asked. Hermione nodded as she turned to walk away.  
  
"I'll see you later." She said in a half dazed manner. Arc took this chance to offer his company in walking her to her next class. He was delighted to find that it was the potions class. She tried to turn him down but in the end he won. Partially because Hermione was still stuck on the boy's reaction to what she was going to tell them and partially because she enjoyed the intelligent conversations that he presented. Hermione noticed that he slipped his arm in hers but didn't think much of it as they moved onward. She did think about it when she saw Ron waiting for her by the Potions room. Arc waited to see what would happen. He could sense something was going on between them but he found it much more fun to provoke, take a step back, and watch with suppressed laughter.  
  
"Hermione," He said. The brown-eyed girl stared up at him and he saw that she looked absolutely mortified. He suddenly felt very sorry that he had done this. "I was wondering if I could stop by the Gryffindor table at dinner tonight?" She nodded. It was surprising to see how much trust he had gathered from her from the hour or so he had spent with her. He hugged her and turned to Ron. He winked at him and walked off towards the transfiguration room.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked as he took a step towards her. She flipped around and had a strange look on her face. She looked embarrassed but at the same time it was something more. She was blushing! She was as red as Ron's hair; the tactless young man grew angry. "What is going on?" He asked in a dull roar. Hermione immediately stepped out of the whimsical thought and looked off into the direction that her unofficial crush had taken off into then her eyes flew back to Ron.  
  
"Nothing." She said uncertainly. "At least nothing I know about."  
  
Bwahahaha! I am evil. By the way SK! I am NOT killing Ron. Stomps on voices in SK's head I love him. Pulls Ron out of story and hugs him NO you may not harm him! No one else may have him. In fact I am very tempted to kill Hermione so I may have him.  
  
Is it the red hair? Could it be that he and I have much in common? Is it because Rupert does such a great job of acting? (I didn't know boys could reach that pitch.) The answer to all of this is yes. But I will also state that I love nerdy guys, and you can't reach the highest form of nerd without the unkempt red hair. Oh yes! 


End file.
